Beginning With the Secrets
by Reshiram6
Summary: When X finds a leather-bound journal belong to his younger brother, he finds out a secret about Speed's past that was better left untold.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, here comes a feeble attempt at a ****SHORT**** SRTNG two-shot. Definitely a drabble/brotherly bonding fic. This chapter is written in Speed Jr.'s PoV, in journal entry form. Just to avoid confusion. The second part, already fully written, will come in a week or so. Maybe on Christmas day as my gift to the world? Where's the fun in uploading both parts on the same day? Also, Conor is spelled as such, the credits of the show itself make it so.**

**Also, sorry to followers of Parallel Destinies. I've been tied up with schoolwork and have also lost most of my motivation to write it. I do have some drafts of the next chapter written on paper scattered about, however. But I can't promise it will update anytime soon. **

**...Is this AN getting longer then the first chapter itself? Almost. I should stop now, huh?**

**Oh, I forgot one thing. This is pretty much based of off kirakirakatsu's fic Shattered because it's one of my favorites and I really like the scar theory. I hope to offense is taken to this.**

* * *

April 10th, 2011

It's not something I like to talk about. I haven't admitted it to anybody, a fact that I'm not proud of. One time I got asked why I wear a long sleeve shirt, and these stupid scars are the reason why. I guess I'm writing this today because…..well, I guess I just want to tell _someone_. The few people who have found out I've simply told they came from a car wreck years back. They all believe me. Even after all these years, I don't think I'm ready to talk to anybody about it. I think Conor suspects something, but if he does, he doesn't show it. He seemed to believe my story, but he's not always the easiest person to deceive. I want to tell X, Spritle, or even Dad about it…but I just don't think I have the nerve to explain it yet. I guess my journal is the only place where I can freely vent, which is a good thing in a way. I suppose one day I'll finally tell someone the whole story…but not today...not anytime soon…..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This part is written in X's PoV, just so ya know. This is a bit...OOC...which I hate doing, but I really couldn't word this any better no matter how much I tried. **

* * *

'Course, I didn't _intend_ to read Speed's journal. I only went into his room to ask him something when I saw it splayed out across his bed. The muddy leather-bound book piqued my interest, and an elastic band was marking a page, presumably the latest entry. _What harm could reading this do?_, I thought, obviously unknowing what was waiting for me once I opened the book. I noted that the last written-on page was marked with yesterday's date. I quickly flipped to the very first page, which was marked with June 29th, 2002, in very scrawly script. After a few moment of thought I determined that Speed must've been…..seven…..at the time of writing it. _No wonder this thing looks so battered. _Scrolling though pages back to the latest entry, I wondered what had provoked my brother to start keeping a journal at such a young age.

As I began reading the page noted with April 10th, 2011, my eyes widened. I was trembling by the time I finished. I slammed the book shut, shaking my head as to clear out the images forming in my imagination. I couldn't believe Speed didn't trust me enough to tell me something like this! I scowled at the thought. As I slowly replaced the journal on the shelf with unsteady hands, the dorm room door slid open to reveal Speed in the doorway.

"X! What are you doing in here?" as Speed spoke, his eyes wandered to his journal, still in my hand. His shoulders slumped as a wave of realization passed visibly across his face.

"Speed…..why didn't you tell me? Why would you keep something like this from me!"

He remained silent, brushing past me to stare out the windows. I finally realized that I had touched a nerve, so I walked up and put a hand on Speed's shoulder. He tensed up, and for a split second I wondered what else he had gone through to be so reclusive, even towards his best friends and family. I made a silent vow that I would hurt the person who had done this ten-fold what they had done to Speed.

"Speed…..let me see…"

He sighed and rolled his sleeves up. "Those aren't even the worst ones." Was all he said. There was no emotion in his voice, and he looked more distant then before. _If those aren't the worst scars than…..no….._

"Speed I-I….."

"You don't have to say anything, X. It's OK."  
"It's not OK, little bro! Someone did that to you and nobody deserves that. Especially not you."  
"X….."

"Listen, Speed. I'm sorry I read your journal, but I'm just upset that you didn't trust me enough to tell me this."

He turned away, and I thought he was going to walk out. His sleeves had since slid back down, covering the lines etched into his arms. Speed crossed his arms. _He's mad, isn't he?_ What he did next surprised me more than anything that had happened so far today, and that's saying a lot. Speed took off both his shirts, revealing a smattering of scars and burn marks across his back. After the full weight of that reveal had set in, I could only stand on in shock as Speed slowly turned around to face me, head hanging low. I thought the scars on his back were bad, but it didn't compare to the long, jagged slash mark splitting his chest in two, along with more small ones and even more burn marks. I found myself looking away. I couldn't bear to look at something so…..disgusting…..anymore, much less…..this…..

It was almost like Speed sensed my unrest, as he put his long sleeve back on, the v-neck followed shortly thereafter by his regular t-shirt. I had always meant to ask him why he wore long sleeves in Arizona, but I didn't expect the answer to lie in what seemed like his biggest secret.

"Speed, I want you to know that you can always tell me stuff like this. I want you to know that you can trust me." There was no hesitation in my voice, no shadows of doubt. And I meant it. I really did.

"Thanks, X...I will."  
And I could tell _he_ meant it, too.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. Crappy two-shot completed. Reviews are much appreciated, since I know for a fact that this could be written better.**


End file.
